


Drunk on Love

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Sweet Pea [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Drinking, F/M, drunk, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: Y/N must look after a very drunk, and horny Sweet Pea.Word Count: 1.6K





	Drunk on Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of sexual activity

You couldn’t help but shake your head as you stared at your boyfriend, his highly intoxicated body bumping into unknowing people and a variety of objects whilst stumbling through the Whyte Wyrm. The pool tables, of which Sweet Pea would often find himself at, were all occupied as of this Saturday night which pursued him to take another competitive route. A couple of the older Serpents challenged him and Fangs Fogarty as a team to a game of shots - rather so, who could consume the most alcohol before decorating the Wyrm with their vomit. You took a good five minutes explaining to Sweet Pea how this could go terribly wrong, but he assured you that he was ‘a grown up now’ and that he could ‘drink any of these old guys under the table’. You made sure to pat his shoulder and give him a chaste kiss to the cheek before walking off and joining Toni by the bar as the two boys continue to drink their brain cells away. That was an hour ago, and you were shocked that Sweets and Fangs managed to last this long. The competition ended when Fangs suddenly burst, his nauseousness covering the table in front of him before running off to the bathroom. Sweets hesitantly paid up and now here he was, stumbling toward you, tripping over his own feet.

“Baby baby baby babygirl…” He slurred as he got closer, his arms instinctively wrapping around your waist and pulling you into his side, nearly causing you to fall off the edge of your bar stool. Toni chuckled at him as she was cleaning glasses behind the bar whilst you just rolled your eyes, your hands gently patting the top of his head after it lowered to your shoulder. He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck and you couldn’t help but gush at how affectionate he was being. “Did you go check up on Fangs? It’s been nearly ten minutes since I last saw him.” You said as you nudged him with your elbow, his eyes squinting from his drunken state when he looked up at you, “Fangs… Fangs Fangs… Fangs… nuh he’s… he’s good. He’s a good guy. I fucking love Fangs… where is he?” He started to look around and now you were also chuckling alongside Toni, placing a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. “We’ll get someone else to look for him, I just need to get you home, okay?”

All that you got in reply was a hum as Sweets once again nuzzled into your neck, his open mouth kisses lazily scattered along your skin. You were about to jump down from the bar stool, but the feeling of his large calloused hand dragging up the front of your body made you freeze. Heat radiated from it due to the immense amount of alcohol he had consumed, his plump lips awfully close to your ear before his hand stopped just short of your chest, “Can I touch your boob?” He whispered, a childish laugh following his words. You rolled your eyes so far back that you thought you’d lose them, your feet gently hitting the hard wood floor beneath you as you pushed past him toward Toni. She had just asked one of the new initiates to look for Fangs before turning to face you, her head tilting to the side to watch a still stumbling Sweet Pea behind your shoulder.

“I have to get this one back to our trailer before he does something regrettable.” You told her, shaking your head as you spoke. Toni hummed a loud ‘mhmm’ in agreement , mr tall dark and handsome finally making it back to your side. His arm slung around your shoulders quite heavily, a small squeal releasing from your mouth as you were being pulled against his chest. You expected to see an expression of lust by the way he was acting, but instead you were greeted with a pout and child-like whine, “I’m gonna be honest with you. I’m really horny, and you’re really hot. Can we fuck? Like, now. I can’t wait, don’t make me wait babygirl. Right here, on the counter, let’s fucking go for it.” Your mouth fell ajar, eyebrows cocked in confusion as his sudden bluntness. It was as if he had momentarily forgotten that you were both in public, or even possibly that he had rejected using his filter.

Toni was nearly collapsed on the floor as she laughed, small tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, her head falling to her hands that were propped up on the counter. You started to think by the way she was laughing that if she didn’t calm down, she would fall into hyperventilation. Incoherent words trying to form sentences were constantly disrupted by her inability to stop herself, until she managed to look you in the eye, your glare burning through her soul like fire. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry… but fuck, I love you two, so much.” She said as her hand wiped away her released tears. Your head shook once more and you said your goodbyes, fingers interlocked with Sweets’ as you walked outside to your car. He managed to slide himself in and buckle the seat belt, much to your surprise, and you were quick to take your place in the drivers seat.

The trip back to your shared trailer consisted of Sweet Pea constantly feeding you compliments and pouring out his heart and soul through declarations of love. “You are the hottest woman I know, Y/N… you’re so fucking hot… when you’re naked you’re hotter… fuck I love you, can we have sex? I wanna feel you, baby, please…” And that was only two minutes into the car ride. You carried Sweets’ arm across you shoulders whilst guiding him inside your home, trying not to let the kisses he was pressing to your cheek distract you. Carefully, you dropped Sweet Pea down on your bed, your fingers dancing over the soft skin of his neck before pushing back stray hairs from his forehead. “Have I ever told you just how adorable you really are?” You spoke with a sweetened tone, smirking at his lips as they yet again pushed out into a pout. “I am not adorable. I am big, I am bad, I am scary. Not adorable.” He protested, words slurring through his speech. You snickered before pushing yourself from the bed and wondering to the kitchen, gathering a glass of water and appropriate pills for when he awakened - especially as you could tell just how severe his hangover state would be in the morning.

You placed the items by his bedside, taking a moment to crouch down and kiss his forehead. “Lay with me.” Sweets’ voice barely a whisper before you could pull back, and when you did, your eyes locked with his. You had never seen his facial features so soft, so genuine, loving, adoring. You took a few steps until you reached the foot of the bed, slowly pulling your shift over your head and skirt down your legs. A lazy smirk appeared between his cheeks when he looked you over in your matching underwear, a small moan settling in his throat. You didn’t dare break eye contact as you unclasped your bra and allowed the straps to slide down your arms, the lacy material gathering on the floor. Your boyfriend chuckled when he felt you unbuckle his belt and removing it before tugging off his jeans and boots. “I could stare at you like this for the rest of my life…” He cooed, earning a girly giggle from you as a response.

As his lustful eyes surveyed your nearly naked body, you prompted to pull off his shirt, only to be captured by his calloused hands grasping your waist and pulling you to the mattress. He pinned you against the sheets, his figure now hovering over yours, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. You could smell the strong scent of bourbon on his breath, knowing that his sober self would prefer if you both were to make love under sobriety rather than in a drunken state. Sweet Pea always wanted to enjoy you when he was fully aware and alert, not caught up under the facade of alcoholic euphoria. Being said, your fingertips grazed down his toned chest only to gently push him back, his body flopping beside you with a gentle groan. You smiled before leaning over him and picking up the shirt you had just slipped from his body, allowing the material to cover your frame as you now wore it.

You flicked the lamp beside Sweet Pea off and settled under your bed covers within the comfortable darkness, allowing his arms to wrap around your torso as they did every night, holding you so close as if he was scared that you would be ripped away from him. You followed suit until you were nearly merged together, your fingers gently messaging his scalp when his head fell onto your chest. “Boobs are really just squishy pillows,” Sweet Pea mused as his voice vibrated against your shirt, provoking another vibration from you as you chuckled. “You know I love you, right? Like actually love you, more than anything in this whole dammed world. I want to have your children, I want to marry you… grow old with you. I just had to let you know that, alright, Pea?” Sweet whispers fell from your lips, a tone that would surely lull him to sleep. You were certain that he was out like a light when he didn’t reply straight away, until your eyelids fell shut; that’s when he reassured you of the passion that drove your relationship, “I love you too, baby.”


End file.
